


One Kiss at a Time

by EmBethMarsh



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Slash, The Inbetweeners - Freeform, inbetweeners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil never asks why Jay frequently turns up at his door with bruises and tears, but he'll look after Jay no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss at a Time

Jay had a bad habit of seeking Neil for comfort. The thing was he only ever sought Neil out when something terrible or upsetting had happened. But that was also the problem since his home life with his family had never been close knit. And his dad got frighteningly violent when he was drunk. And his dad drunk all the time. So Jay seemed to be at Neil's all the time. It didn't bother Neil, who seemed to comfort Jay no matter what. This time is evidently no exception as he quickly knocks on the door to his allayer. Neil answers in succession to the knock and the smile he usually possesses is wiped when he glances at Jay's face. Tears and bruises were never a good combination. Taking a side step, he instantly gestures for his friend to enter, then disappears into the kitchen returning with a glass of water for Jay. Neither boy knows exactly why Neil brought it – honestly, how was water going to help? But Jay's grateful regardless as Neil hands him the glass then sits next to him on the sofa.  
Neil never asks and Jay rarely tells. But even Neil can interpret that this time is particularly bad. In fact, it might be the worse time yet. Normally, there was a lame joke to be told or at the very least a quick greeting. But Jay hadn't spoken. This was a rarity. It would take a lot to actually shut Jay up. But Neil knows not to pry. Jay would talk about it if he wanted to. So instead he sits back and allows the smaller boy to rest his head on his shoulder.  
Upon instinct, maybe paternal, maybe brotherly, maybe romantic (not that Neil wants to open that door), he lightly kisses Jay's resting forehead. There's no complaints from Jay. Actually, it seems to stop the sobs that Jay had been trying to keep silent. Slowly he glances up to Neil, his eyes red and puffy, his cheek badly bruised but there's an ever so small smile on Jay's face. One that only Neil, having been such close friends for a while, could notice. On another instinct, that definitely wasn't paternal or brotherly, Neil kisses that slight smile, only lightly.  
And with that Jay doesn't feel quite alone in the world any more. So long as Neil's here he can manage. Whatever shit his dad dishes up to him. Neil can help him through this – one kiss at a time.


End file.
